SasuSaku Love Story
by DawnsxLullaby
Summary: Features the Love Story song by Taylor Swift. What if Sakura's parents don't like Sasuke? What if Sasuke leaves Sakura? What'll happen? Well, all we know is that this is a LOVE STORY.


SasuSaku Love Story

SAKURA POV

_Chapter 1: I Met You_

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

I looked forward. I saw a boy who had deep black hair. I knew that dark hair so well. He was an Uchiha. Anyway, the Sakurano Dance is coming. I need to prepare. I wore my pink kimono along with gold high heels.

_See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know_

"Hello. I'm Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke introduced himself to me, "May I have this dance?"

We danced the waltz and my father appeared.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said_

"Stay away from my daughter, Uchiha! Itachi might come after my daughter. Go!" my father said.

Sasuke left the ballroom and I cried all night. I loved Sasuke.

"Don't go," I whispered to myself.

_Chapter 2: The Garden_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

I headed to the garden to have a quiet evening after we met. Then, I saw Sasuke. I couldn't let my dad or anyone know or they'll separate us for good. We enjoyed the night together.

"I know I must go now before they look for me and find me with you, Sasuke," I told him. I left him with a frown on his face.

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

My father reminded me to never see Sasuke again.

"Sasuke, I wish that you could take me away," I said to myself and I noticed our life is like Romeo & Juliet's.

_Chapter 3: Tell Me How to Feel_

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh_

I slept and my mother waked me up.

"You were saying his name, dear. You shouldn't love him. His brother might kill you like what his brother did with the rest of the Uchihas," she said.

I was confused, "What did he do, Ma?"

My mother explained what Itachi Uchiha did to the clan. This was a mess. But I won't give up on this love.

I ran to the garden and saw you again.

"Sakura, I need to go," he said.

"What? Are you leaving me because they told you to not love me?" I asked, annoyed.

"No. I need to avenge my family's death. I'm going to kill Itachi."

"No…you can't leave me. I love you."

"I'm sorry. I'll be back. Just wait for me, Sakura."

Then, he left me with a broken heart.

But I will wait for him. I will wait my whole life. I believe in him.

But I have a feeling he'll be gone for a long, long time.

"Sasuke, I love you. Come back…" I said.

He didn't look back. He carried his sword and ran as fast as he can. My mother took me inside.

"He'll never come back, Sakura," she told me, "Don't love him anymore. You're better off without him."

I sat down and looked out the window, "He'll come back. I know he will."

_Chapter 4: Gone_

_- - - 5 Years Passed By- - - _

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

I paced back and forth all this time since I believed that you'd come back. As I began to give up, Sasuke appeared. He was running to me.

"Sasuke…" I muttered. I ran down the endless stairs.

I got to Sasuke, my Romeo. He hugged me and then…

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

He pulled out a ring. It was beautiful.

_And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

"Sakura, marry me. I love you and I want to spend my whole life with you. Forever and ever," he told me.

"But what about my family? My friends? Especially Papa…" I trailed off.

"I talked to your father. He's setting you free. We no longer need to keep apart. We can be together forever," he was still holding the ring.

I thought about this.

"Yes, Sasuke. I will marry you and I love you," I agreed.

He placed the ring on my right ring finger.

_Chapter 5: Happily Ever After_

The marriage finished two hours ago. I am now Mrs. Sakura Uchiha nee Haruno.

We are now having a party. My father finally made up with Sasuke and everything was well.

It was too bad Sasuke's family wasn't here. Even Itachi is gone. Sasuke has finally avenged his family's death.

Sasuke isn't this hard-headed, silent emo person anymore.

He is a happy husband who can now freely express his feelings without having to worry of anyone getting hurt anymore.

We headed off to the ballroom where we met. Sasuke put in the CD of Clair De Lune by Debussy. It was my favorite piece of classical music.

"May I have this dance, mademoiselle?" he took my hand.

We danced the waltz. Then, an another piece played. I wasn't really familiar with it.

"What song is that?" I asked Sasuke.

"Sakura's Melody," he said.

I laughed.

"Funny, Sasuke. You only said that because the song is beautiful. What's the song?" I asked.

"No, I'm serious. It's called Sakura's Melody," he replied.

"Who composed it?" I asked him.

"I did. I used a leaf to play it. I know how to play music using a leaf."

I'm impressed, "Prove it."

He picked up a leaf and started to play the tune. We sat down and watched the sunset. The ocean was blue and the sky was pinkish-orange. I listened to Sakura's Melody.

"I love you," I told him. He stopped playing.

"I love you, Sakura," he said and started playing the tune again.

I'm finally living happily ever after.


End file.
